This research project is designed to determine thresholds for retinal damage in chronic exposure to light, in single exposures of four hours and in multiple exposures. The damage will be evaluated by functional testing with electroretinography and histological and pathological evaluation. The mechanisms of damage in this model will be studied by histological and biochemical techniques.